


Soft

by Gravit_Cookies



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Also this is just mumbo gushing about grian's wings, Bastard Bin if ur seeing this, Fluff, I just had a lot of feelings, Implied Relationships, M/M, Wings, also i needed some fluff aFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN CHAP 16-, and grian in general, grian is just.. dancing, iskall is tired but he loves his friends, this isnt canon to Bastard Bin's work, this one's for you uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravit_Cookies/pseuds/Gravit_Cookies
Summary: Iskall has to deal with Mumbo being the softest boi for Grian.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts).

"Hey Iskall.."

"..."

"I-Iskall, hey, I have just some things to share-"

"For pete's sake, Mumbo, I'm trying to restock Sahara and if you would help, it would be so much faster-"  
  


Iskall doesn't look up from the mess of redstone he's been looking at. He's been at this for hours, trying to find out how to restock the system more efficiently and it doesn't help that the company's chief redstoner isn't helping. Sighing, Iskall decides to entertain his pestering friend, "What is it this time?"

"S-so! I just realized this but... don't you think that Grian looks so cute with my wings on?"  
  
"_what._"

"Yes! Look! It's so big on him, Iskall, m-my _wings_-they're too big on him, look-"

"If I look, will you help me make a system that will help speed up Sahara's stocking system."

Mumbo lights up and continues on with his pestering, "Yea! L-like just _look_ at him, Iskall, just-" 

he suddenly falls silent.

**_"And there he goes."_** Iskall thinks with an amused smile, turning to look at his mustached friend. The moment Mumbo turns to look at the winged demon, his entire expression changes.

His eyes grow impossibly softer and adoring, lips twisted in a dopey smile. A small sigh escapes Mumbo as he continues to stare at Grian who was dancing away with parrots.

Grian, possibly feeling the stares from one specific angel, turns around, waves and smiles. It's enough to turn Mumbo into a blushy red mess, trying to wave back at him but failing such a simple task, his eyes darting everywhere but on the target of his affections. Iskall waves at Grian, saving Mumbo, and Grian turns back to his parrots, dancing a bit more.   
  
"He's just so _cute and adorable_..." is what the red-faced angel can mutter after a few seconds.   
  
  
Iskall can only shake his head and laugh, clapping Mumbo's back then turning his attention on the redstone. They are good for each other, Iskall thinks as Mumbo squawks and Grian laughs from a distance.  
  
  
It was a good day.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> MAYBE I WENT FERAL AND MADE THIS CAUSE I WAS REALLY SAD AND I STILL WASNT OVER CHAPTER 16 OF THE WEIGHT OF LIES. Also yith, Grian aint using his glamor in this fic cause i wanted grian to rest--
> 
> Also Bastard Bin, hhhhhh dont judge me im rusty at writing but i wanted to make u a gift sfdfksmdf
> 
> also thank you to dancinganddreaming for the Mumbo's wings is too Big™ on Grian headcanon uwu


End file.
